Gundam Seed Children of the Patriots
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Legacy of a Soldier sequel takes place a short time after events of Gundam Seed where Andrius and his friends arrive in South America to seek answers in response to odd dreams Nemo has been experiencing only to find better sum inside
1. Chapter 1 Drawn back to the Battlefield

A/N: Well it took a lot longer than expected the sequel to Legacy of a Soldier is finally here. I would have had a sequel up sooner, but I had a ton of story ideas revolving around this story…so many I couldn't decide which was better despite some help from my friends. I ultimately ended up settling on this one I considered.

Complete Summary: About over a year after the events of Shadow Mosses; Andrius aka Solidus Snake, but also known as Big Boss has safely remained underground hiding with Nemo and Python. But strange dreams experienced by Nemo ends up brining them to South America where the two about to get caught up in another situation that will affect the state of the world and ultimately reveal Andrius's destiny.

As the story progress we'll see some cameos and appearance from other members of the Gundam Seed cast…more from the last story.

Chapter 1

Drawn back to the Battlefield

The sun was shinning high over a small rural resort town found along the coast of Colombia where an old two engine jet was landing at a small town airport. The airport has seen better days, but it was still capable of operating with three hangers for aircraft, a small control tower and terminal for arriving and departing passengers. Outside the airport itself at the foot of a seven step stairway leading into the terminal, were a row of yellow cabs.

A pair proceeded to step down the stairs towards the row of cabs with each person holding a suitcase in their hand. The first person was a woman with pale white blonde hair wearing blue jeans with a white T-shirt and a denim jacket while her companion was roughly around the same age as her, but he had brown hair, a black windbreaker jacket, a blue shirt, and dark blue jeans with hiking boots and large black sunglasses.

After the two inspected the cabs they picked out one to travel in, they loaded their luggage into the trunk of the vehicle and hopped into the, if not a little smelly and dirty, cab departing the airport. Of course the interior of the cab was something they had expected. Ever since the Atlantic Federation forcibility seized control of the South America Continuant, the people in the more rural areas of the country have been in a terrible state of poverty.

After driving across town to a small fishing harbor where a small two story inn awaited them sitting on the ocean side. The young man paid the driver for the ride while his female companion pulled their luggage out of the trunk. The cab drove off as the duo was walking over to the inn.

"You know…you could have dressed up in something that would have concealed your identity better?" The young man commented.

"Like that wig and large sunglasses really help hide yours. Besides, that red wig you bought me was horribly itchy."

"Sorry I had no idea it would be such a terrible fit."

"Let's get checked in...I know you want to rest after that flight."

"No agreement here" The young man replied as he and the woman walked up the steps entering the inn.

Once inside the innkeeper gave them their key to the room the two had purchased; after signing the necessary paperwork using an assumed name the two made their way to their rooms where the traveling couple took a load off. The woman laid on the bed furthest from the window while her companion walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down on the edge.

The room wasn't what you would call a luxury suite, but it was rather plain. But it wasn't dirty or a wreck, but was kept rather surprisingly cleaned and suitably furnished with simple wooden furniture dotted around the small room considering the state of the town.

"Did you hear anything from Python yet?"

"He told me before we took that flight that he found what appears to be remains of a base about a two day journey from here in a rather remote area of the jungle on the San Hieronymo Peninsula. It apparently has a bad reputation among the locals as being a short of forbidden ground. There are a lot of rumors and claims that the land that base sits on is haunted or in the grip of some kind of evil spirit." The young man answered as he pulled off his wig revealing medium length dark blue hair.

"I know what you are thinking Andrius, but I feel this is where I need to go to discover my past."

"I understand Nemo, but I am just feeling a little uneasy. The Atlantic Federation and the resistance are fighting in the nearby area along with ZAFT forces in the local area providing assistance to the resistance fighters." Andrius replied as he removed his sunglasses.

"Maybe I can finally figure out a proper name for myself."

"Yeah…I think any name than Nemo would be better for you, but I am surprised for all of the time we have been together is that you couldn't settle on a name you thought fits you."

"It's just all of these dreams and feelings I have and now I am certain they are connected to this place and my original."

"According to Python this area was where your original died."

"Maybe visiting the place where she died might help me…I don't know why, but I feel drawn to this place. It's almost like I am being called."

"Well we got nothing better to do, but I am a little worried still."

"I understand how you feel Andrius, but we should be hearing from Python soon."

"Yeah" Andrius said as he seemed uneasy about being here in this region of the world. The young man given the title of Big Boss and possessor of the code name Solidus Snake sat down on the bed next to his closest friend and companion contemplating what awaiting them as he had hoped Nemo would find what she needed here.

Meanwhile in another area of the jungle miles away located somewhere on; a man wearing a hat over his pin-covered bald head was cutting his way through the dense jungle underbrush using a machete to clear a path for himself. Wearing suitable clothes for his trek through the jungle over the special suit he wore that kept his body temperature in check Python continued through the jungle heading towards the old Soviet Missile Base where he had served under renegade FOX unit commander Gene until he was defeated in single combat by Big Boss and then subsequently, but unexpectedly saved by Big Boss when his suit was damaged.

Thanks to having previous served under Gene and having originally combed the area for Big Boss at that time Python had an excellent recollection of the base and the surrounding area's layout and he knew the surrounding terrain extremely well. Although years of overgrowth had covered a number of the trails he and search parties had used including a few roads that were now abandoned Python still remembered how it was back in 1971 as clearly as if it was only yesterday.

Python had some reservations about returning to this god-forsaken place after so many years, but he had begun to wonder about the rumors surrounding the base that had taken root seven years after he and Big Boss left and was completely abandoned and fell into a terrible state of disrepair.

He had admitted to Andrius only a few days ago that he had expected the local government to take control of the base to use it, but was surprised to hear that they had left the base to fall apart. The old ex-FOX operative wasn't sure why they didn't since he wasn't aware of any attempts by the government to take over the base and if they did he didn't understand why they would abandon it.

Python didn't care for their reasons and never thought about it until a month ago following the end of the Second Battle of Jachin Due. It started happening when Nemo began on having strange nightmares and an odd urging to come here. Based on the descriptions they sounded more like parts of her original's memories…Elisa's memories.

As Python drew closer to the missile silo he heard a loud explosion in the distance followed by something gigantic crashing into the ground. Unable to clearly see what was going on the old soldier hurried through the jungle trying to see what was happening. Python arrived at the top of a hill overlooking a large area of the peninsula below where he saw something he hadn't expected.

It was standing at least around forty meets tall at least three times the average height of an average mobile suit. It appeared humanoid in appearance, but it had a set of reserve jointed legs with two large claw-like feet with an oddly shaped upper body. It had no visible head except for one embedded into its chest with a set of squad shaped red eyes in a black visor-like region on the upper half of his chest while near those eyes were tiny movable arms with rotating beam Gatling guns. But on its large board shoulders were a pair of massive high velocity magnetic railguns with a smaller railgun right below the larger gun; however their almost skeletal appearance suggested they were incomplete to a degree and were still being worked on.

Before the mammoth machine was a squad of six ZAFT mobile suits consisting of two ZGMF-1017 GINNs in the company of two TMF/A-802 BuCUEs and an AMF-101 DINN flying over head lead by the GAT-X103 Buster Gundam. Surrounding the machines were the remains of other ZAFT mobile suits that had attempted to challenge the walking nightmare, but were soundly defeated.

The DINN dived bombed towards the towering machine, but when it fired all of its weapons at it nothing the DINN had was capable of penetrating its Phase Shift Armor forcing the other two GINNs into action as they began unloading the ammo clips of their machine guns hoping to draw the monster machine's attention from the charging BuCUEs after activating their mouth mounted dual-ended beam sabers as the two machines were trying to go for the legs.

The giant machine fired its beam Gatling guns and shredded the enemy machine under a hail of heavy beam fire while the other one was crushed to death when the giant monster of a machine lifted its foot up and flattened the ZAFT machine under its enormous weight.

The Buster Gundam tried to retaliate by combing its two cannons into one powerful high-energy cannon before firing it at the chest of the towering mobile suit. As far as the ZAFT mobile suits could tell the shot was a direct hit, but when the smoke cleared the surviving ZAFT pilots were horrified to see the giant machine was unharmed as it had protected itself with a trio of lightwave shield generators built on its body with three emitters, one on its chest and two on the flat-board shoulders of the machine.

But suddenly the stomach section of the machine opened revealing a concealed Positron Blaster Cannon. The Buster Gundam took to the air to get out of firing range, but his two GINN comrades weren't as lucky as they were wiped out in the blast.

The Buster didn't have a chance to recover or launch another attack on the massive machine as four hidden missile pods opened up long the body of the machine right before it unleashed a wide spread launching of multiple anti-mobile suit missiles in front of the machine while some went high into the air nailing the DINN leaving the pilot of the Buster Gundam to face off against Rau as the missiles hammered his machine, but his Phase Shift Armor weathered the damage.

As the gigantic mobile suit moved in for the kill as a second plate of armor above the Positron Blaster Cannon revealing a hidden pair of Scylla cannons while Python a safe distance away quietly watched.

A/N: originally I had a conversation between the Buster and the pilot of the new Metal Gear included, but I decided to remove it to keep the identity of the Metal Gear's pilot hidden so it turned out a little shorter than intended. To answer a question asked to me in a review I choose Orb for the site of FOXHOUND's revival mostly for story purposes and I thought it would be easier for Solidus and others to establish FOXHOUND since anti-coordinator movements are safely lower in Orb than in the Atlantic Federation.

Also to make things a little easier Andrius will be refered to by his usual name, but some people will of course refer to him as Big Boss or Solidus Snake.

Anyway I got chapter two already ready to go and I'll post it either after a review or two or one week from the posting of this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Peninsula of the Dead

A/N: I forgot to mention the Metal Gear's design I based off of Metal Gear Grander, but designed it to serve as a sort of predecessor to the Destroy Gundam in a sense.

Chapter 2

Peninsula of the Dead

Two days later, it was late afternoon as Andrius was taking point ahead of Nemo as `he led her through the dense jungle of the peninsula after departing from the inn. The two traveled by a rented jeep to jungle leading onto the peninsula itself before continuing on foot once they parked it two miles south from an old abandoned hospital complex with vines and various signs of overgrowth covering the entire structure.

It was roughly about five miles east from an old patrol station, but unlike hospital the patrol station much to their surprise was rebuilt and refurbished with new equipment and staffed by Earth Alliance soldiers. Although it was brief because Python didn't want to risk detection, but their last conversation two days ago alerted Andrius that something big was going on. Despite rumors and claims from locals that the peninsula was abandoned and no one had dared to set foot on it following unusual events it was clear that either someone was spreading such claims to keep people away or they had ignored them out right, but likely it could be a bit of both.

Andrius was dressed in his preferred OCTO-CAM5 Sneaking Suit wearing a Solid Eye system eye patch over his right eye and a black tattered bandana around his forehead while wearing a filled ammo and supply vest and belt over his suit with a 45 equipped with a silencer strapped to his leg while he carried a MK22 tranquilizer gun equipped with its own silencer and last and certainly not least he carried a CQC-styled knife on his vest close to his neck.

Nemo followed not too far behind wearing her own OCTO-CAM5 Sneaking Suit acquired through illegal means, but unlike Andrius she didn't wear the same electronic eye patch as her companion. However she did wear some supply belts with a side arm strapped to her right thigh with a combat knife on her waist.

"I can't imagine how anyone can handle walking through this?" Nemo commented as she wiped some sweat off her brow.

"It could be worse…we could be walking through a desert." Andrius mused.

"Very funny"

After a short trek pass some trees the two exited the thick jungle brush and reached the abandoned hospital where Python had told them where he would be waiting for them.

"Sense anyone?" Andrius asked as Nemo reached out and attempted to see if there was anyone else in the area besides her, Andrius and Python.

"No...It's just us. Python is inside."

"Alright…let's get out of the open."

The two young teenagers ran across the tall grass covering the grounds of the old hospital as they reached the crumbling remains of the structure as they cautiously entered the ruin making their way to the corner of the structure where Python was waiting for them. After entering the main administration building the two walked down the dark hallway with Andrius leading the way until the two took a left turn and walked to the end of the hall entering the room on their left where they found Python sitting on the rusted frame of a hospital bed.

"You two are late?"

"Sorry, but we had to sneak pass the Alliance's newly established security network they had set up including that rebuilt patrol station."

"So what is going on here Python the Peninsula was supposed to be deserted?"

"I thought so too, but yesterday I saw something I hadn't expected to see here?"

"What was it?" Nemo asked.

"The Blue Cosmos organization new Metal Gear…codenamed ULTIMUS" Andrius and Nemo were felt shocked and deeply worried by this revelation as Python continued. "While conducting my recon of the area I came across that massive machine taking out an entire attack force of ZAFT machines leaving only one mobile suit. The machine was damaged beyond repair, but they took the pilot prisoner. I did some more extensive recon on the surrounding area and found out about the Metal Gear and the Peninsula had been converted into a secret weapon research and development lab controlled by Blue Cosmos…specifically it was controlled directly by Azrael."

"Muruta Azrael, Blue Cosmos former leader?" Nemo asked.

"Yeah I remember that bastard." Andrius said as he recalled saving Azrael's life and rescuing him during Operation Snake Eater at Shadow Mosses, but he had wished he could have killed the bastard instead of saving him. His only current regret was that he wasn't the one who had ultimately done Azrael in when he heard about his death aboard the Archangel Class ship the Dominion. Heck if he ever met the captain of the Archangel the ship responsible for his death he would make sure to shake the hand of its captain for doing a favor for humanity.

"Then we can assume all of the unsavory rumors about the Peninsula was both exaggerated and spread by the Alliance to keep people out of this area." Nemo noted.

"Yeah…for good reason too. This Metal Gear is on the verge of the completion…the unit is operational and combat worthy, but it seems its railguns aren't completed yet."

"But when it's finished that thing could very well have the ability to fire a nuclear missile to just about any location on Earth." Andrius pointed out.

"So what do we do? Taking Nemo any further into the Peninsula is out of the question…we're already running a high risk of encountering the Alliance here."

"Did you follow that thing to where they are keeping it?" Andrius inquired.

"I tried to, but it left the area in a hurry once it was done. I lost it after it passed over the river separating the western side of the peninsula from the eastern side. It didn't help when it used some kind of form of Mirage Colloid to conceal itself after it took to the air."

"I see"

Andrius fell deep in thought as Nemo tried to figure out what the young man was thinking about while the young man was trying to contemplate the current situation. A part of him wanted to ignore the whole thing and leave, but something else was telling him otherwise. A few minutes more passed until Python nudged the young man saying.

"Are you alright Andrius?"

"Well we can't do anything about this" Andrius began surprising Python, but the possessor of the title of Big Boss went on to state. "Not without gathering some Intel. This is something we can't jump into without knowing what to fully expect."

"So we're going to destroy that thing?" Python asked.

"We have to…if Blue Cosmos wins and gains control of the world through the use of that machine then the world will no longer be safe for coordinators and the violence will escalate all over again. Especially Nemo will be in danger if the Atlantic Federation takes control with Blue Cosmos pulling the strings." Andrius stated.

"I understand and I agree with you." Python said as Nemo smiled. "So what's the plan?"

"The patrol station west of us might have some documents and reports regarding recent happenings around the Peninsula. We'll head there and acquire any reports and documents they might have that could be useful to us. I'll infiltrate and sneak in while you two hang outside…Nemo do you think you can use your powers to glance any useful information off of the soldiers at the patrol station's minds?"

"It will be easy" Nemo replied with a look of confidence in her eyes.

"Python I'll need you to stay with her and cover her while she infiltrates the enemy minds."

"I'll cover her."

"Alright let's get moving…the more we can find out the better. But we'll need to move quickly if we're going to destroy that thing before it's fully operational."

With that the three departed the hospital heading into the jungle making their way towards the patrol station that was an estimated five miles to the west from their current location. Meanwhile in another part of the peninsula somewhere inside an old prison complex near the northern tip of the peninsula on the western side…a young man wearing a simple pair of black shorts and a white sleeveless shirt was lying on a dirty metal bed suspended via a pair of chains attached to the walls.

Dearka Elsman woke up as he moved to sit up in his bed, but felt a surge of pain from the right side of his rib cage and his left leg. His mind was a bit slow, but his recent memories returned to him in a buzz of nightmarish images as he remembered the massive metal gear he and other ZAFT mobile suits encountered.

After being brutally taken down by the monster it picked his machine apart with missile and light beam weapon attacks until the Buster Gundam was heavily damaged. He was knocked out after Alliance soldiers force their way into his machine and knocked him out before he could trigger the self-destruct of his machine in one final last ditch effort attempt to take out the Metal Gear.

Suddenly he heard a series of footsteps approach his door followed by a voice speaking.

"Ah so the prisoner is finally awake. You were out for about two days straight…I guess the commander really did a number on you."

The door opened as two Atlantic Federation soldiers entered the cell while four more stayed outside with their rifles ready. The two that had entered Dearka's cell were unarmed, but the ZAFT pilot's attention fell on the third person to enter his cell. He was around his age with medium-length white hair, pale skin, green eyes wearing a light brown spaghetti western-styled coat with a black tie and an olive green collared shirt he was wearing under his coat. Lastly he wore matching tan pants along with a pair of brown boots with spurs on them, but on his waist was a gun belt complete with a holster for a Colt Single Action Army Revolver and extra bullets around the entire belt and a second belt going over his right shoulder and under his left arm while a holster for a second revolver was on his back.

"Well well so this is the lucky survivor the Commander spared."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Such a rude boy…I am known as Shalashaska in the region of central Eurasia by some of the locals who got to enjoy some of my special talents, but I am primary known as Liquid Snake." Liquid replied with a cold smile on his face while twirling one of his revolvers in his right hand. "Name and rank soldier"

Dearka didn't respond.

"Name and rank soldier" Liquid demanded.

"Go to hell"

"Hold him" Liquid said as he stopped twirling his revolver to put it away in its holster before taking an electric baton a soldier standing at the door handed him before moving towards Dearka. The two unarmed soldiers grabbed Dearka by his arms and held him tight as they pinned him against the wall. With the electric baton in hand he stuck Dearka against the right side of his head sending an electric jolt through his body as well as leaving a painful impact spot on the side of his head. Liquid stuck again this time on the other side of his head in quick succession.

While he was still stunned the two soldiers holding him slammed Dearka face first on the ground before pulling him back up and kneeing him in the stomach for good measure before slamming him back against the wall.

"Name and rank soldier" Liquid asked calmly.

"Dearka Elsman, ZAFT elite pilot."

"Dearka…I heard about you. You were one of the pilots who fought at the Battle of Jachin Due as a member of the Three Ships Alliance…otherwise known as the Clyne Faction. Your value as a prisoner has just gone up a little."

"Well lucky me" Dearka replied sarcastically.

Liquid took a moment to consider a thought he had mind before saying. "Actually I'll tell you what you'll live a bit longer and depending on the commander's mood he might let you go…if you answer one simple question. Where is Lacus Clyne?"

"Why do you want her?"

"I am asking the questions…now answer?"

"She is in space somewhere I am not sure where?"

"Are you sure…according to our Intel she is somewhere on Earth somewhere in the Kingdom of Scandinavia from what I was told."

"It's all I know I swear."

Without another word Liquid jabbed Dearka in the stomach with the electric baton sending a painful jolt of electricity through the young man's body while Liquid held it there for a few moments until Dearka started screaming in agony causing the smile on Liquid's face to grow.

"Somehow I believe you are lying to me" Liquid said coyly as he pulled the electric baton away from Dearka's body causing the pain to cease. "But why rush it…I'll plenty of time to work with you, but I have other ways of getting the information I want." Liquid pulled out a small gold locket from his pocket…he opened it to look at the picture inside of it. "This girl is quite lovely….it be a shame if anything were to happen."

"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MIRIALLIA!" Dearka snapped as he struggled to break free to attack Liquid but the soldiers held onto him firmly.

"The commander has already decided to have your friend brought here…a certain bloodsucker I know is going to take care of that. When she arrives I'll give you a front row seat to our little session, what I have been doing to you is nothing…I was only warming up." Liquid said darkly. "Torture and interrogation is what I specialize in…in fact I am considered the best in that field for my age."

"You son of a" Dearka said as he tried one more time to break free to attack Liquid, but the soldiers held onto the prisoner. With a nod from Liquid they slammed the back of Dearka's head against the wall behind them before sucking punching him in the face right before throwing him to the ground.

"We're done here…we'll be back later once your friend arrives."

With those words Liquid and his men left the cell locking Dearka back inside while Liquid proceeded to leave the prison complex leaving the newest resident of the prison complex with those happy thoughts. Dearka the prisoner in question was kicking the door to his cell yelling for Liquid to come back, but Liquid kept walking with a twisted smile on his face.

A short time later as Liquid climbed into a jeep waiting outside the complex for him he received a call on his cell phone from his commanding officer.

"Yes sir" Liquid began as he listened to the voice on the line. "Yes I questioned him and he got defensive when I mentioned we would be brining his girlfriend here. I could break him with enough time and save us some trouble." The voice seemed to object to the idea. "I understand we can't risk losing him, but what about Hectic Recluse. He could rip that information from his mind." Liquid listened to the other voice on the other line while the jeep began driving away from the prison. "Good point…maybe we should rip the location from both of them just to make sure we got the right information. The woman might also know where Lacus is as well…we'll find Siegel Clyne's half of the Legacy. Then we will only need to find the missing half and RAY."

As they drove down the road towards the rail bridge that connected the western side of the peninsula with the eastern side Liquid sensed something for a brief moment and then nothing. Curious for a moment what it was Liquid tried to consider what his odd feeling was about that left him feeling alert. After a few moments of consideration the young man ignored it disregarding it as nothing.

But little did Liquid realize that his younger brother was on the peninsula now.


	3. Chapter 3 Worse Case Scenario

A/N: alright a review…and since I got a review for this story I'll post chapter 3 up a week early. Thanks for the input.

Chapter 3

Worse Case Scenario

It was a couple hours later at the patrol station on the southern edge of the peninsula where Andrius, Python and Nemo were looking over the station from the safely of nearby bushes and over growth from the jungle trees around them providing cover. Using a pair of special digital high-end military model binoculars Andrius was examining the layout of security for the station trying to determine the best route of infiltration.

"Security isn't too bad, but they seem to be a bit tight around that small building over there." Andrius said as he pointed out a two story building that had build using the surviving foundation of an old building that had been near the center of the old patrol station."

"Two by two cover formation, take one out then you'll have to act fast and get the other guy before he sounds the alarm." Python commented after he took the binoculars from Andrius when he was finished with them to look over the base himself.

"Please be careful Andrius" Nemo urged.

"Don't worry I got a trick or two I can use." Andrius replied with a smile as he donned his full-face mask before he sunk off making his way towards the base.

"That doesn't make me feel less worried for your safety you know." Nemo commented.

Minutes later within the patrol station a pair of soldiers were walking pass a row of storage containers on their right while a row filled with pallets holding building materials were on their left. Andrius was hiding on the other side trying to listen to the soldiers' footsteps attempting to determine where they are. With his advance optical camouflage activated Andrius carefully moved from one corner to the next while staying out of the soldiers' line of sight so if accidently did anything that might draw their notice since he knew perfectly well that optical camouflage while making him invisible it was possible under the right lighting conditions for someone to see the outline of his body and it was board daylight out here so Andrius wasn't taking any chances.

The men Andrius were avoiding were no doubt soldiers of the Earth Alliance army, Blue Cosmos loyalist members judging by some of the conversations he was overhearing from the soldiers as he snuck by them. Andrius took the opportunity to eye some of their equipment and weapons. Nothing was out of the ordinary…the soldiers were armed with standard military issued weapons and equipment along with the usual field uniform. It was a good sign to the young man who ruled out the possibility of them being members of a Special Forces unit which meant his infiltration of the patrol station will be even easier, provided of course that he made no mistakes.

The soldiers patrolling the station numbered eight on the ground within the perimeter patrolling in pairs with one group protecting the south, north, east and western sides of the patrol station. Aside from those eight there were two men on the roof of the station building itself acting as lookouts armed with sniper rifles unlike the patrolling soldiers who were armed with typical military issued assault rifles.

Andrius reached the patrol station building itself as he leaned against the wall moving along it towards the only visible entrance that he saw as he made his way towards the structure. Scanning the surrounding area while listening for anyone on the other side of the door, but most importantly attempting to determine if there were any cameras beyond the door within the building itself.

A little bit of luck came for the young soldier when the door opened and a pair of Alliance soldiers were walking out talking about something that caught the former Orb spy operative's attention.

"So did you hear about that ZAFT pilot they captured?"

"That guy…I thought they shot them already?"

"Nah I heard the commander wanted that spy from Eurasia to squeeze any information out of him to see how much ZAFT knew about what was going on here."

"Makes sense…I heard Joe telling me the guy they caught was supposed to be a member of the ZAFT Special Forces or something, he had that red pilot suit those guys wear."

"Well I that unnatural bastard suffer."

"Oh don't worry he will Tom, because that spy from Eurasia you mentioned I heard he is famous among them for being a specialist at this sort of thing. I heard a lot of stories about how he works…obviously a man who enjoys his job way too much."

Tom laughed as the two began to move away from the door.

"I ALMOST feel sorry for him then."

The two soldiers laughed before continuing on.

Andrius took in the information he overhead as he swiftly stepped into the building right before the door closed behind him. Sure enough after the door closed behind him he looked up and saw a camera looking down at the door…had he opened it and tried to move in whoever was watching would have noticed something odd and could have sounded the alarm.

Now inside the small building Andrius quietly made his way down the hall was keeping himself against the wall on the right side of the short hallway as he slowly and with caution as he kept an eye scanning the area looking for any soldiers potentially patrolling the interior of the structure. Luckily Andrius didn't come across any as he reached what seemed like the office of the patrol station's commanding officer.

The office from first glance was simple in design and furniture with only a desk, a wooden chair behind it and a second one in front of it for visitors to sit in and two three-drawer file cabinets on the right side of the room while a map of the Peninsula was posted on the wall on the left.

Once he was sure no one was inside Andrius stepped inside and began searching the room while taking extra care to avoid disturbing anything that might alert whoever usually occupied this office that someone was in here.

Andrius began his search at the officer's desk as he eyed some folders laid out filled with papers. He read the dates and titles on reach folder tab until he came to a report that had yesterday's date on it. Taking his knife out Andrius used it to carefully open the report folder as he began going over its contents. He didn't notice anything that seemed to be nothing, but the usual happenings, but that until he came to a reference about the prisoner from that mobile suit the guards were talking about. A note was written that the prisoner was taken to an old prison complex near the northern tip of the peninsula that was more or less twenty or thirty miles north from this patrol base.

Andrius was able to confirm the location of the prison using a map of the peninsula the commanding officer kept on the left wall of his office. After almost seeing he found all he was going to find out the young Orb agent noticed a black folder with red printed letters on top of it saying top secret. Odd something like that would be here, but Andrius decided to check it out.

Inside Andrius found information related to the Metal Gear Python saw a few days ago, but while he didn't find any kind of technical readouts on the machine which he hadn't expected to find. However he did find something that made his blood run cold…the documents before him they were detailing a launch plan and a list of targets.

Andrius wasn't surprised to see the PLANTs listened as an obvious target of a Blue Cosmos-controlled military base's Metal Gear, but what really chilled his blood was the method they had planned. Using data from the Alliance's nuclear strike on Junius Seven the Blue Cosmos leaders here at this base not only planned to fire some of the Metal Gear's nuclear armament at key PLANT colony targets, but they were planning on tactically striking them in a way that will cause the destroyed the PLANT colony remains to hit and severely damage a dozen other PLANT colonies using the sudden destruction of the target colonies to send their remains colliding into the other remaining PLANTs to inflict as much damage as possible.

The nuclear missiles Metal Gear ULTIMUS would be carrying are stated to be a new type of experimental super nuclear bomb which would be at least three times more powerful than the nuclear missiles used by the Atlantic Federation in their recent attempt to nuke the PLANT colonies during Second Battle of Jachin Due. Not to mention it would be armed with a compliment of miniature nuclear missiles as well. If these calculations were correct and their attack successful the PLANTs would be all be wiped out, but that wasn't the worse of it.

Andrius discovered additional details into a plan where Metal Gear ULTIMUS would launch an orbital nuclear attack from orbit following after its attack on the PLANTs after resupplying its nuclear weapon arsenal at a specific rendezvous point in the debris belt hitting key points on Earth, its Earth-bound targets included places like the capitals of the Eurasia Federation, South America, Oceanic Union including other places marked by the Blue Cosmos organization as problem zones, but Andrius knew those places and countries are all enemies or those who had opposed the Atlantic Federation in the past, but the only nation not listed as a target was Orb.

That part alone confirmed that Orb and the Atlantic Federation were secretly allies despite what their leaders say otherwise and what happened during their invasion of the island nation.

The plan itself was terrifying, but what Andrius realized only made it even worse because knew that the remains of Junius Seven had drifted into the debris belt after its destruction. Now if the PLANTs destroyed by the Metal Gear's attack don't drift away into space then the remains would join the debris belt as well, with such a cluster of large debris it would inevitably lead to more object falling onto Earth with one of the remains of some of those destroyed PLANT colonies falling as well which would lead to ending all life on Earth.

It was clear that in their zeal to eliminate all coordinators they had failed to consider the risks of the remains of those PLANT colonies they destroying knocking one another out of orbit in the debris belt.

Now shaken by the horrifying details of their launch plan involving Metal Gear…Andrius decided to exit the patrol station and escape with what he had learned. He didn't see a launch date listed, but judging by the details he didn't seem to have a lot of time, less than a week or so at the most.

Without another word Andrius quietly made his way out of the office and worked on escaping the facility with the documents he acquired.

Meanwhile elsewhere on the Peninsula; more specially inside a windowless office located within a hidden facility a man was seated at a large metallic black desk, a telephone sitting near him while standing in front of his desk was a young man around the age of eighteen with short silver hair, a pale complexion and purple eyes wearing an Alliance uniform with the rank of ensign on his uniform.

"Ensign Sven Cal Payang I have a special assignment for you…one that will grantee your acceptation into my new Special Forces unit I am assembling. All members will be handpicked as being the cream of the crop within the Earth Alliance." The commander of the base said while he spoke with his back to Sven.

"Orders sir?"

"As you are aware of the attempt to attack this facility conducted by ZAFT was successfully repelled thanks to the deployment of Metal Gear ULTIMUS. Now we intend to counterattack and I want you and your team to lead our retaliation force against them."

"Understood…enemy's strength?"

"They have a small recon base from what our scouts report…they have established themselves in the middle of the ruins of a small town twenty miles northeast of our southernmost patrol station. We have confirmed the existence of five GINNs all armed with standard weapons and two BuCUE units plus one specially modified CGUE mobile suit we sighted over there. I want you and your two friends to go and wipe them all out."

"The three of us sir"

"Yes" The commander said as he turned around and faced the young man. From what Sven could tell the man before him was at least in his early thirties with a military cut hair style while the rest of his ivory hair was concealed underneath a black beret he wore complete with a pale complexion and piercing eyes. Unlike most military leaders Sven had met the man before him this man wore a long beige trench coat that covered a sneaking suit similar to the OCTO-CAM5 Sneaking Suit Andrius wore. Lastly around his waist he wore a belt holding a number of throwing knives including a holster for a bowie knife he kept on his person.

"Understood sir I'll begin preparations at once with my comrades."

"Report to me when you have completed your mission, but if you find any officers still alive after your mission bring them to me alive and unspoiled. Anyone else, wipe them out." The commander ordered with a dark tone in his voice.

"Yes sir" Sven replied as he saluted before leaving the room.

A moment later another man entered the room…he was about around the commander's age wearing a light blue suit, short blonde hair and blue eyes that carried a crazy look to them.

"Mr. Azrael welcome back."

Muruta Azrael entered the commander's office and offered the man sitting at his desk a smile of approval before speaking.

"I heard my new Metal Gear performed flawlessly yesterday."

"Its nuclear deliver system the railguns weren't finished, but its weapon systems and defense systems proved to be very effective."

"Yes that was mentioned in the report…any other attempts by ZAFT to attack?"

"No sir, but we have found what appears to be surviving members of the unit sent to attack us. I just gave the order for a retaliation strike to be carried out we'll have this peninsula secured once more within the hour."

"That's good to hear…when will we be ready to launch Metal Gear?"

"Within a few days…engineers and workers are putting all their efforts into finishing the railgun assembly. Once we conducted the proper weapon tests we'll be ready to deploy Metal Gear according to the launch plan you proposed. Then it's only a matter of making certain the new and improved cloaking device works."

"Excellent…I'll be staying at the research and development facility overseeing the final phase of construction for Metal Gear as well as personally be present when it's launched into space. The end of those damned creatures will finally be here…and they won't know what hit them." Azrael boasted proudly.

"In the meantime I'll be boosting security around the facility…if ZAFT discovered what we are building here I doubt those soldiers in the abandoned town will be last we'll be seeing."

"Good idea…I don't want anything left to chance."

Miles away; Python and Nemo were hiding a safe distance away from the base when they met up with Andrius who came with bad news in his possession. The two had gathered near a broken tree where the trio could discuss what they had learned.

"I see you were successful." Python commented.

"Yeah, but I got some really bad news." Andrius began as he brought out the folder containing the documents he recovered.

Andrius laid out everything he had discovered leaving Python in an appalled expression regarding the launch plan the Blue Cosmos leaders controlling the base have worked out. Nemo was a different story…while clearly horrified at the launch plan it caused something within her to stir. An image in her mind flashed appearing like a long-forgotten memory.

She saw someone who looked like her standing with an older man with brown hair, a beard and a black eye patch over his right eye wearing what appeared to be a sneaking suit.

A sentence repeated itself in her mind as a flood of images of a horrific nuclear explosion in a mountain range…in a location she did not recognize, but seemed familiar to her.

_No one should ever be allowed to use nuclear warheads. Not ever. _

As Nemo fought against the sudden overflow of what she believed was memories that she never knew she had kept coming to her as she heard what sounded like a pair of voices speaking together.

_Nuclear warheads must never be used. They are terrible weapons. Everything dies; people, animals, trees, the earth. Even today they suffer still. I know their pain, their suffering, their cries and their hatred. _

"Nemo are you feeling alright?" Andrius said as he noticed something was happening with the young woman.

Andrius managed to snap the young girl back to reality as she turned to her friend and assured him.

"I am alright…I just felt weird like something was flowing into me for a minute, but I am ok now."

Andrius was still worried for his friend's well being, but he didn't notice anything else wrong with her so he dropped the matter.

"We have to stop them…we can't let them do this." Nemo said as Andrius agreed with her as did Python.

"If those colony remains end up in the debris belt it's only a matter of time before they start dropping on top of our heads." Python noted.

"Yeah, but I don't know if we can do this alone. I overhead some guards talking about a ZAFT pilot they took prisoner after ZAFT's failed attempt to take out the Metal Gear."

"We gathered that much too…he's being held in an old prison complex near the northern end of the peninsula. If it's the location I believe it is then I know where to find that prison, but we found out something else too." Python replied.

"What did you guys find out?"

"There a group of surviving ZAFT soldiers that managed to set up a small recon base in the middle of an abandoned town. I know where that town is as well. But that place is expected to get wiped out soon…some of the soldiers there caught wind of a counterstrike being organized."

"If we're going to take down Metal Gear and destroy this place then we will need help. Python how far is that base from our location?"

"Well it's about a good twenty or so miles from our location due northeast from where we are near the rail bridge."

"Alright we are going to have to acquire a new personal transport vehicle we need to get to that town as soon as possible."

"Think we can get away with it…stealing a vehicle from them?" Python inquired.

"I think with a little help and mental persuasion we can pull it off." Andrius replied as he turned to Nemo. "Think you could help us out?"

"Of course" Nemo answered with a smile.

"Alright let's move out…we need to hurry and find that recon base before the Alliance destroys it."

The trio headed back towards the patrol base intending to commandeer a personal transport vehicle to use as a quick means to get to the town before the Atlantic Federation forces stationed in the area could move in and wipe them out. Meanwhile on the western side of the main island of the Orb Union; a man wearing a long leather jacket with long black hair, ghastly pale skin and pale eyes armed with a throwing knife in his left hand.

Vamp approached the front door to the home of the target he was sent to acquire as he knocked on the door. A middle-aged man close to his forties answered the door a few moments later as the Romanian knife wizard inquired.

"Is Miriallia Haw here?"

A/N: if you are wondering how the hell Azrael survived…I'll reveal some details later in the story, but as a hint to how he made it. Well let's just say he pulled a Blofeld, although he didn't change his appearance though.


End file.
